


See You Never (Don't Cry)

by jominie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Don't Kill Me, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Magic AU, Mental Health Issues, Slow Updates, for future warnings, how can i not spoil the plot in the summary, i don't think this is suited for sensitive people, i'll just put warnings in every chap heh, jk i just didnt want to spoil the plot, opinions of characters do not reflect mine, the plot is seriously depressing idk how i can write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jominie/pseuds/jominie
Summary: where 4 boys try to save their friend from his "happy place"





	See You Never (Don't Cry)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but i promise ill make it better + its already present in woojin's part

What’s with this floating stick? The 8 year-old Jihoon thought to himself. His mouth hung open as he watched the brown wooden rod twinkle while suspended in mid-air. “Woojin look at this!” He shouted at his playmate but the latter paid no attention to him. “Sorry I have to go now. My mom needs help with the stove. Bye Jihoon!”

“Okay.” Jihoon sulked as he watched his friend disappear in the distance.

“He’ll probably regret leaving me alone when I show this to him tomorrow.” The young boy pouted and averted his attention back to the stick.  
Like every other child would be, he became curious. His small fingers automatically started reaching for it, but the closer he is, the higher it flies. Jihoon started jumping in an attempt to reach it but it darted right across the field of the unusually shaped flowers his mom was growing.

“It’s flying away!”

The young boy started giggling and chased after the floating magical stick.

-

He soon lost his patience as he’s been running for what seemed like hours (actually 10 minutes) but it wouldn’t stop flying away.

“Why aren’t you tired?”

The small boy pouted but soon found comfort under a huge tree with dark purple roots and started mumbling incoherent complaints about the “trash stick”

 

He was so distracted by the thought of him catching the stick and ended up forgetting about the time but it wasn’t long before he realized that the sun was almost gone and that he was alone in the middle of a forest he hasn’t set foot on before. Of course his natural reaction was to call for help. The lost boy started screaming and shouting. It didn’t seem to work as he gathered no responses. Jihoon started crying as the sun became completely hidden and the moon was his only source of light. He feared that someone might come and kidnap him and that he might never see his mother again. He started walking back to where he came from. He walked and walked along the unfamiliar pathway lit by the moonlight. He noticed something strange on the land he was stepping on. He quickly looked down only to find his shoes and the path covered in a sticky dark yellow substance that resembled honey. This panicked the boy and gave him the urge to start running.

The more he ran, the weirder his surroundings got. He noticed that he passed the same tree he was resting underneath awhile ago for more than 3 times already. He started running faster than he did before and that’s when he realized. He wasn’t moving at all. He was stuck in what seemed like a straight line with the strange, purple tree in the middle. He started running again, hoping that it would be different this time but nothing changed.

He was exhausted and ended up sitting under the same tree, and almost immediately fell asleep. 

_

 

“Little boy, what are doing here? It’s a quarter till 12 and it would be unsafe for children like you.” The young Jihoon woke up to a completely unfamiliar voice. He started scratching his eyes and saw an old lady that stands around 5 feet tall, holding a candle lamp. Jihoon’s initial reaction was to panic. He tried hiding himself in the other side of the tree but the older continued to approach him.  
“I’m here to help. It will be dangerous if she sees you alone.” She let out fake huge smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Jihoon felt helpless and scared to death as he had no choice but to follow her.

__

“COME BACK HERE YOU RASCAL!” Woojin heard the fruit stand owner’s loud voice as he ran towards the dark alley between two apartments. He turned to his left and ran straight to the familiar abandoned building he considers his home. He laid out the things he smuggled from the fruit vendor earlier. He lied on his self made hammock between the two pillars and closed his eyes tightly. He finds it funny he ended up like this. The once kind, sweet, obedient, little boy became a money-smuggling mythomaniac. He’s pretty sure that even his old self will be surprised. How did he even become like this in the first place? Well, he doesn’t know either.  
He reminded himself of the old times. The old times when his mother still believed in him, the old times when he still went to school, the old times when he still had friends. Now he could only laugh at the things his mother used to say to him. ‘Smile through the pain.’ Wow, he thought to himself. If only he could.  
I’m a school drop-out, it’s okay, smile.  
I smuggle drugs and gold out of the village, smile.  
My friends left me. Just smile.  
My mother disowned me. It’s okay. Just smile.

The whole building was filled with his laughter, a laughter filled with nothing but sorrow. He doesn’t know whether to laugh at his own stupidity or to laugh at his miserable life. Tears streamed down his face but he didn’t bother to wipe them away.

\--

Where the fuck am I? Woojin slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the harsh sunlight. He moved his hands towards the ground, wait, sand? Woojin jerked his hand away from the sand and sat there, surprised.

 

“Hi.” Woojin became even more surprised when he heard a person’s voice behind him. “Where the fuck did you come from?” Woojin unconsciously asked.  
“I was watching you.” Woojin turned around to face a guy. Does he look like a rabbit or am I high. Woojin thought to himself. “Where are you from?” The boy asked him. “The kingdom.” Woojin saw the boy’s expression darken. “Are you here to take me away?” Woojin noticed how the stranger took a step away from him. “Why would I be interested in taking you away?” The boy’s expression suddenly relaxed and his lips formed into a smile. “What’s your name?”  
“Woojin. Park Woojin.”

“Welcome to paradise!” The boy started giggling and ran to a what looked like a lifeboat docked at the beach. He took this as a chance to observe his surroundings. He stood up on his feet and started walking towards the thick canopy of violet palm leaves. Numerous small rabbits started hopping out of nowhere and a familiar scent tickles his nose. “Who the fuck bakes bread in the middle of the woods?”

“Oh. You don’t like bread?” Woojin, for the third time, was taken aback. The boy was holding a tray of freshly baked blueberry shortcakes. “No, I- I actually like it.” The boy nodded as an answer and signaled him to take one. 

\--  
“Not to be rude but, what’s your name?”

“Hyeongseob.”

 

“Oh. It’s a pretty name. I guess.”

\--

As the afternoon passed, Hyeongseob forced Woojin stay in a small cottage that reeked of flour and butter. Woojin was hesitant at first because of course, Hyeongseob was a stranger, but later gave in because he realized that he had nowhere to stay.

“I guess this is where you do everything right?” Woojin, for the first time, let out a chuckle.

“Hey where’s-“ He turned around only to realize he was talking to no one.

“Hyeongseob? Where did you go?”


End file.
